The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many accommodations are available for those users who prefer to interact differently with a personal device such as a smartphone or tablet. For example, there are applications (apps) that can assist non-verbal users to build sentences, audio GPS to assist blind users when walking, voice control of the device, and more. However, access to financial systems requires more security than is available through currently available assistive apps.